questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin Points
Paladin Points is a game mechanic in Trial by Fire. According to a message by Corey Cole "How to become a Paladin" doing several honorful actions awards not only Honor points, but also PPs. However the function of the mechanic does not appear in the game interface, such as the Score, therefore it is not obvious to the player. The purpose of the PPs is to calculate whether the player is worthwhile to become a Paladin. QFG2 One can only become paladin at the end of the game. 34 minimum points are needed (some fan sources claim only a total of 25 PP is needed but higher amount seems to be correct). Paladin Points are awarded as following: *Return Omar's lost purse (found in the fountain plaza) (7 PP). *Return the Soulforge to Rakeesh's without being asked (5 PP). *Be polite to Aziza and don't get kicked out) (3 PP). *Refuse to kill Walid at EOF (7 PP). *Give money to Shihhad the beggar more than once (5 PP). *Return the sword to Khaveen instead of slaying him (7 PP). *Use Calm spell on Khaveen instead of fighting him (7 PP). *Qualify as Paladin (6 PP; Wizards and Thieves are awarded an extra 12 to recompensate the PPs related to Walid and Soulforge) *Be officially recognized at the final ceremony (10 PP) Paladin Points are subtracted as a penalty when: *Disturb/kill the Merv the Griffin (-10 PP) This automatically prevents the Hero from becoming a Paladin as he can't achieve more than 24 PP no matter what he does. There are also some actions that disqualify you as a Paladin no matter the PP score, such as: achieving less than 75 Honor, breaking into a house, and killing Khaveen. QFG3 See Paladin (skill). In QFG3, the rules for becoming a Paladin appear to be much less strict than in QFG2: once the fighter manages to arrange the peace conference between the Simbani and the Leopardmen, he automatically becomes a Paladin, even if he made any dishonorable deeds which do not result in death, such as not helping Yesufu during the competition (in the this case, the fighter must win the competition in order to continue the game). On the other hand, committing dishonorable deeds for any type of character may result in instant death, for instance: killing Manu, not helping Yesufu plus losing the competition, attempting to kill the Laibon or the chief of the Leopardmen while breaking into their huts. According to Readme (Collection), the requirements include: "Don't flirt with the waitress in the Welcome Inn if you want to be a Paladin. Offer the thief money and food to increase your Honor. At the thief's trial, defend Rakeesh to gain Honor." However this may not be accurate. Some claim that flirting with the waitress has no effect on becoming a Paladin.http://www.agdinteractive.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=225385 So this maybe another 'myth' introduced retroactively by Corey Cole. See also *Paladin Points (unofficial) Behind the scenes Corey felt that the penalty for killing/disturbing the Gryphon was too much and thought that it should be reduced to -5 in a possible remake. There is an ongoing debate on if the X-Ray Goggles disqualifies a player from becoming a Paladin in QFG2. Corey Coley had discussed this as idea in his Paladin Point list from the QFG collection. However, Sierra's official Quest For Glory II hintbook has a list of disqualifying actions, and X-Ray is not even mentioned as one of them. Most claim its untrue, claiming that player can still beat the game and qualify to be a Paladin regardless of wearing the goggles. While other fans argue they have been disqualified multiple times because of the goggles. The official hintbook appears to be the actual case, where goggles have no affect on PP. The fan remake however, actually made it a disqualifying featurehttp://www.agdinteractive.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=12473&start=50 , but later changed it to a non disqualifying featurehttp://www.agdinteractive.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=12133. References Category:QFG2 Category:QFG3